


Hovering

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper work, food, Pirates and a wall.<br/>An explaination over breakfast too.<br/>This story is a sequel to The Waiting Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovering

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor Jim owwie.

## Hovering

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Petfly owns them. Alas 

Rating: PG 

Warning: Watch out for wall! 

Series: Dreams Part 4 

* * *

Hovering   
By Bluerose  
sundescent@n2adventure.com 

Opening the middle drawer of your desk, you pull out a hair tie, as Blair pushes back his hair for the umpteenth time. Moving behind him, taking the heavy mass into your hands. "Jim?" he looks up startled. You hold up the hair tie and proceed to pull his hair back into a ponytail out of his face. The feel is coarse silk in your hands. Dialing touch down is the only option at this time. 

"What do you say to ordering from The Garden Patch. Neither of us has eaten since 4:30 this morning. It's nearly 6 PM now. My treat they do deliver through Waiters on Wheels." 

"Sure." thinking a moment "I'll have that Goat Cheese Frittata with the Moroccan Roasted Vegetables and if they have it that Indian Fry bread." going back to working on the preliminary report Simon is going to want come morning. 

You call in the order. ETA 45 minutes. It was a find you made in the course on an investigation several years ago. The smells coming from there had lead you to it. The flavors keeps you coming back. Blair was taken there when you got tired of the lectures on nutrition. A well loved Vegetarian restaurant. "It will be here in about 45 minutes Chief." he looks up and nods his head goes back to the report. Reaching for his coffee cup. 

Noticing it is empty so you take it to the break room rinse it out and get more. Placing it on his desk when you return. The report on your screen is a prelimary report on the crime scene. Not enough of an attention grabber that you can't cast an eye over him ever few minutes. Dinner's arrival has you insisting that it be eaten in the break room. You talk about the plans for a camping trip you plan on taking next month. Any attempt to talk of the case shot down. 

The break does him good. He returns to his desk and finishes up the paperwork in the next hour. Looks over your shoulder and sees you are almost done another few minutes. He collects the coffee cups and takes them to the breakroom to rinse them out. By the time he returns your reports are coming out of the printer and only need your signature. You slip them into Simon's Inbox after signing, along with the note that says you will be coming in around ten tomorrow. 

Home feels good you hand him a beer. Letting him pick out what to watch on the boop tube tonight. Civilization Channel something about Pirates. Turns out to be interesting. Glad you let him talk you into getting digital cable. The siren call of sleep has you getting ready for bed. 

As he comes out of the bathroom he is trembling slightly. Senses dialed up you read exhaustion. Needing to protect has you slipping into bed with him. He crawls over you putting you between him and the wall, wrapping your arm around himself securely. His fingers entwined with yours. You wait until he is asleep before you follow. Leting that precious heartbeat lull you to sleep. 

The alarm clock wakes you. Turning over to turn it off you smack into the wall. Blair slams it off "Chief it's Six Am why?" you grumble. 

"The IGO and FBI will be in at 8." rolling out of bed. 

"Let Simon deal with them until ten." pulling him back. 

"Can't." escaping your hold easily. "I'll probably be challenged by who ever the IGO sends. Let's hope it's not another narrow minded jerk like yesterday." heading to the bathroom. 

This morning is routine there is no rush to get ready. Cereal and coffee makes up breakfast this morning. A look in the cupboards tells you that you have to go grocery shopping soon. If all is quiet today at work you might do it afterwards, otherwise you'll just order it off the Internet and get it delivered tomorrow. It will be worth the extra 10 bucks not to have to hassle with it. 

"I'll order it off the net when I get a free minute." Blair says as if reading your mind. After what has happened he just may be. The thought doesn't even phase you. "The basic list or do you want to use the fancy list?" 

"Basic is fine. Why is the IGO interested in you?" 

"I got my license to practise Magery when I was 14. Right after my Bar Mitzvah. Classic Cabalistic Magery and if I had remained on that path they wouldn't be worried now. I pickup a lot of stuff during my travels some of it worked some didn't. What I have done is incorporated what I have learned that worked with classic High Sorcery. They don't know what path I follow now and that worries them." 

"Keegan called you a shadowwalker and described what you did as black magick. He's the guy that challenged you." 

"Most Shamans are. It simply means I work a lot with the spirits that exist around us. Sorcery doesn't deal with them unless the Sorcerer is doing black magick. With Shamanistic Magick the reverse is true. I do both and mess up every ones definitions of black magick." 

"So how long have you been Cascade's Landed Mage?" 

"I'm not I'm it's Shaman. When Incacha passed on the way of the shaman to me I began the process of merging with the city's mage energies. When I swore to protect and serve I linked my life with them. I feel what is going on in this city magick wise." 

"Can you stop this guy from doing what he is doing?" 

"Face to face yeah." 

"Keegan said that you'd be able to stop him cold by taking the energies away from him." 

"In a village of may be 200 people. A city the size of Cascsde no way." Taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "Speaking of mage energies you said you saw them?" 

"Sort of. Each of those symbols had a colored haze over it. At the hospital I saw your right hand surrounded by a ball of light in rainbow colors." 

"Sounds like you're seeing what some one with a touch of the sight would see. I've got a primer on what each color means. You can look at it tonight." 

"You're not going to test me for magery?" You asks handing him his backpack. 

"Already have Jim." checking his gun before slipping it on his belt. You know its loaded with one round in the chamber. He mimics you in that respect. A change you don't like but accept. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
